Veranda the Green-Eyed Goddess
by zippypippy
Summary: Veranda has a wonderful life with the young Perseus of Troy, but everything changed when and new young goddess comes into town and tries steal him away. I'm horrible at writing summaries, but I hope you enjoy!


**A/N So hello everyone! This was a project that I had complete for my writing class. The assignment was to create and original myth with original characters that explains a feeling, phenomenon, or reason for something in the world. i already submitted it but i wanted other people's opinions. So don't forget to give me feedback, all types are accepted, and I hope you enjoy the story. -Zippypippy**

Veranda already knew her feelings for the man. She had already given up everything for him. Young Perseus of Troy was a good man. On their first date she had taken him to see the garden of Aphrodite and had hoped to steal a kiss from him when the night came to an end. Already had she wished that he would touch her again; hold her hand once more. Even though her father, Ares, had warned her otherwise. She was young and in love, or so she thought.

It had all started that fateful day when the woman had come to her home on her beautiful hill. The merchant was not like any she had seen before. Most merchants were brutal men who ragged and persisted on selling their materials. She was gorgeous, but not in traditional way. She had soft brown hair and fair green eyes, yet she didn't show it off. She wore clothing that hung like sacks around her body, that would captivate any man who passed by her. When Veranda asked her what her name was, she replied with Amber. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She told Veranda that she was selling clothing, and without thought Veranda bought the lot of it.

"Take this." Veranda said, giving some of the clothing to the girl.

"Why, thank you my lady. May the Gods and humans look upon you with great respect." Amber replied. "I thank you again, but I must be on my way. Now that you have bought all of my goods, I must sew more to sell to the Gods of Olympus," and with that Amber walked swiftly away.

Veranda went to put away the new togas and dresses that she had bought, but could not stop thinking of Amber. She finally stopped thinking when she looked at the painting of Perseus and her on the wall. She had almost forgotten about the outing she had planned for Perseus and herself that evening. She was going to take him to Poseidon's Under- the-Sea Bar and Lounge. Maybe she would wear one of her new outfits. She had one picked out for that night, but seeing as she had made a new addition to her wardrobe, why not test out the waters. Hours passed as Veranda prepared for her night out and finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, a knock came onto her door. She flew down the stairs and flung the door open as eagerly as one could. There she saw her brave young soldier standing on her porch. From the looks of him you would think he was madly in love with her. Big smiles and loving gazes, but in his head, in his spare time he would think about all of the other lovely women who would eagerly take Verandas place. He did like her but not in the same way she felt for him. So when Veranda saw him that night, she thought that everything was perfect and they were in-love. When they arrived at the Underwater Palace, Perseus commented on her clothing.

"You look very beautiful, tonight. Did you get new clothes?"

When she responded back he looked like he didn't even care about her answer. It was an uneventful night until they were about to leave when a young goddess walked into the room. Veranda was the first to see; she gasped as she saw the beautiful woman's face. Perseus turned to see what Veranda was looking at.

"Who is that fair beauty? Of whose hair shines a light brown and eyes as green as the sea-foam of my father's sea?" now that the goddess had come closer, Veranda could see that it was Amber, the merchant who had sold her the clothing.

"That is the seamstress who sold me these new clothes. I remember her from this morning!" Veranda called out to Amber, "Come here and meet my Perseus."

Perseus couldn't stop looking at the fair goddess, Amber. She was beyond describable beauty and he was determined from the moment he laid eyes on her that one say she would be his wife. No longer did he have any feelings that might have still been lingering for Veranda. Now he only had eyes for Amber. As she came closer, Amber introduced herself to Perseus. Amber could see the man and had thought that he was good looking and looked very smart.

"Hello. I am Amber the goddess of clothing and beauty. Not to be mistaken with my step-sister, Aphrodite. I sold Veranda some clothing earlier today, and might I say they look very beautiful. Yet I have never met this man before. What's his name again?" Amber said with a winning smile.

Perseus introduced himself and they invited Amber to sit with them; they talked for hours about many things and soon it became time for the lounge to close. As the three made their way outside Veranda ran back in to grab her purse that she had forgotten.

"We should do this again." Perseus said.

"Oh yes, I would very much like to spend more time with you and Veranda." Amber replied.

"Oh no, I mean just the two of us next time. I would like to get to know you as more than friends." he said with a wicked smile.

"I would like that very much." Amber said, and gave Perseus a mischievous smirk, letting him know that she had the same idea.

"Meet me at Aphrodite's Garden tomorrow at 8:30. I shall wait there for you alone." Amber nodded her head saying that she would be there. Veranda then walked out of the building and hooked her arm with Perseus's.

"Well, it was nice running into you, Amber! I hope that we can become great friends someday." Veranda yelled as she and Perseus walked over to their underwater chariot. Yes, Amber thought, this was going to be so easy, like taking candy from a baby.

The next afternoon, Amber called Perseus through a rainbow message and asked him if he wanted to go to the Chariot Races that night at 7 o'clock. Perseus was acting very odd over the message and seemed like he didn't want her to know something. He told her that he was going to see his parents that night and he couldn't turn them down again. He quickly hung up and left Veranda to wonder what was happening. As she walked around her home, she thought more and more about what Perseus had said. Then she remembered, Perseus's father was Lord Poseidon of the Sea! He didn't have time to mess around, especially now that the sharks had started attacking his palace. He had lied! It hurt her less to know that he was lying than not knowing what he was keeping from her. Maybe it was something good, like a surprise engagement! Or possibly a party put together for their 3 week anniversary! Also, Veranda thought maybe it wasn't something so good. Last night when she came back outside after getting her purse, Perseus and Amber had seemed a little strange. Perhaps it was nothing... or possibly it was something. The only way to figure out was to follow him inconspicuously. She gathered up her darkest cloak and quietest shoes and made her way of to Aphrodite's Palace. She had been over to the palace many times before and the soldiers and guards knew who she was. They let her through the gates and Veranda continued on towards Aphrodite's throne chamber. This is where the goddess spent all of the time that she had that wasn't devoted to beauty and clothing. Aphrodite saw Veranda walk in and greeted her.

"Ah Vera! So good to see you, it's been so long since I've seen you, almost three weeks now. Isn't that a wonderful start to a relationship?" The last time the Veranda had been to see Aphrodite was before she had met Perseus and they had gotten together. She had come to Aphrodite for comfort in her lonely time as the only single goddess besides Athena and Artemis, and that was just embarrassing. "What are we having troubles with now, my dear? Over young Perseus all ready are we? Well I told you heroes don't last that long, always looking for other things to do with their time. Or is this something else, maybe some fashion advice is needed, because well that dark cloak really doesn't suit you." Aphrodite sized up Veranda as if she were a mannequin ready for the newest fashion trend on the market.

"No," Veranda said," I need your help. I need to know what Perseus is doing and fear it isn't good. He lied to me about his plans and he seemed very apathetic when offered up an outing that I had planned for the coming days. I'm worried that he is being unfaithful to me. I'm going to follow him tonight and see if she is there with him."

"Who is she? Is it someone I know? When I added drama to your romance, I didn't add this much. I was only going for a small outpouring of love from him at his proposal. Not this mess. I know I promised you a happy love life and I'm very sorry for this. Tell me what must do to make it up to you, and I'll do it." Aphrodite offered.

"Yes you know her. She is your step-sister, Amber." Veranda said with hatred oozing out of every word. "She is a vile as one of your husband Hephaestus's automatons."

"NO!" Aphrodite yelled. "Is this not Amber, with gleaming golden brown hair? And eyes as blue-green as my uncle Poseidon's sea foam? She is the worst creature ever created by my step mother Hera. I have loathed Amber ever since she came in and took over my part of Mount Olympus claiming that it was only fair to share with a minor goddess such as herself. Tell me what must do." Veranda told her what she wanted Aphrodite to do. Aphrodite was going to manipulate that night to make Amber push Perseus away. She was going to make Perseus fall out of love with the beautiful yet malicious Amber. They had agreed to have Veranda stay out of the way and to stay hidden behind the dark cloak. Veranda stayed for a few more hours and then the time came for her to put her plan into action.

Veranda arrived at Aphrodite's garden just before 8:30. There she waited in the shadows of one of the magnificent statues of figures representing forgotten love. Soon she saw Perseus and Amber. They kissed just in front of the Fountain of Love. As they were kissing, Veranda looked at the water from the fountain behind them. The water started to rise up in an unusual motion and soaked both Amber and Perseus, thus stretching Amber's clothing so that the dress hung at weird angles and washed away all color from the exquisite gown that she had chosen. Perseus' clothing had turned a most unbecoming shade of green from the magic potions the Aphrodite had put in the water. Other things happened that night as well. Amber kept talking about her past lovers and telling of their great accomplishments and how she loved them so. Perseus didn't seem t care about any of the things that she said about them. Finally, Aphrodite did one last thing that was sure to work, but she could only do it once and once she did this, she wouldn't be able to control them any longer. Exploiting someone's thoughts and words was easy, but manipulation another's body was another. She was only a young goddess of love for Zeus' sake. So she gathered up all of her strength and prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Back at the garden, it was nearing 11 o'clock and Amber and Perseus were about to leave. Veranda had silently followed the two around the garden all night and had concluded that Perseus was in love with Amber. Not that she didn't already know it, but this just confirmed her hostility towards the man-luring woman. They were getting closer to the end of the path when Perseus turned to Amber.

"Amber I'm in love with you. I know that love doesn't last, and I know that you could do better than me. Also know that I already have Veranda, but I'm as willing to give her up as I'm to love you. Please show me that you feel the same." he professed.

Well there's the outpouring of love speech was supposed to get, thought Veranda. Then, Perseus leaned in to kiss Amber. As his eyes closed, Amber's arm swung back and swept forward with a mighty "SMACK!" Perseus held his face and writhed in pain as the young goddess looked confused.

"Oh my, what have done? I did not intend to hit you! Only intended to caress your gentle face! I'm so sorry!" Amber gushed. She was truly appalled by her own actions. She couldn't believe what had happened. Perseus looked up at Amber and kissed her with all his might.

"I love you so much, that the love that Apollo had for his lovely Daphne doesn't begin to compare. The fondness that Lord Hephaestus has for crafting and building is less than the fondness I have for you. Not even one of Aphrodite's magic spells could drive us apart and for that, I shall spend the rest of my life with you." Amber said.

By this time Veranda was in tears. She couldn't stop them from falling down her face and she had to walk away so as not to be found by the two new lovers. She couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that she had for Amber. She had trusted her and she walked right over top of her. But more than ever she was jealous of the way she could take not just Perseus, but any man away from his companion. She was jealous of how beauty and grace came naturally to her. She was jealous of all of the things Amber had and Veranda didn't. She was angry and wanted everyone to know her pain. So when Veranda got back to her home, after crying for hours and weeping in despair, she decide to let everyone know her pain. She cast her feelings onto every human being that ever walked the Earth and made sure that they knew what it felt like to be ripped and deprived of something that you love and cared for. She made every human soul riddled with jealousy and envy just as she was.

Now because of Perseus's unloyalty, whoever looks upon the face of the Goddess Veranda shall be cursed with spite and begrudging perception. She becomes jealous of every woman she meets forever riddled matched with the cruel world, and she will be known as:

**Veranda the Green-Eyed Goddess!**


End file.
